Lyophile vaccines are already available in the form of single doses in auto-injectable containers, these containers including a flexible tube or bag constituting an auto-injectable syringe without a piston (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,206).
The present invention relates to a process for preparing single doses of lyophile medicine in auto-injectable syringes of the type having an injection piston.
The preparation of a series or group of auto-injectable syringes containing a lyophile medicine presents difficulties because the lyophilization must be done while the syringes are open and the closing or sealing of the syringes with the pistons presents difficulties due to the presence of gas trapped in the syringe, which, in practice, requires this closing or sealing to take place inside the lyophizer apparatus itself.